The Memories We Made
by ShadowBlade4444
Summary: "these memories we've made together are impossible to forget" part of my new series "Memories" this consist of a series of oneshots focusing on Kujo and Victorirques relationship i am taking request for Oneshots so please write a review of a request or PM me one and ill be happy to work on it
1. Love

Not many people know the word Love and those who do hate it or seek it depending on who you are there are some who dont know what it is but yet still seek it there is love that is forbidden or love that seemed fake at a first or love that surprised everyone or some may have seen it coming Love is a powerful word all it takes is the right time and soon someone will find out how much they love you or what love is

"Kurumi i love you!"

"Kujo...i love you..."

"Sorata...is this...love?"

"Kirito i love you...so much"

"i think...i think i might love you Eita"

"i love you Yuno"

"Len i love you!"

Because Love is strong...

**what did you think? i featured all the animes im writing storys about on here this is just the kickoff for each story if you guys want a request done PM me or leave a review**


	2. Jealousy

**this was a request by Noah Thompson? did I get that right? Oh well maybe I did maybe I didn't we will never know anyway this is about ****jealousy with Victorique did I spell that right? oh whatever I cant spell for siht...see what I did there? eh? see it? ok whatever READ ON! also sorry if victorique seems to OCC i might have to alter the way she acts in order for her to fit the way i need her to**

* * *

><p>Victorique watched from her tower window with a book in her hand Kujo was late as always she sighed as she got up and went to her stash of candy she was running low and was getting bored she might have to start rolling around on the floor and then maybe kick Kujo in the knee again for being late <em>am I being to mean to him?<em> thought Victorique she shrugged as she bit into a piece of candy

Just then she heard faint laughter she walked to the window and looked out to see Kujo and Avril walking and laughing suddenly Victorique felt a strange feeling in her chest it was weird and she didn't like it she wanted to stop watching but she couldn't _how come I cant make him laugh like that? what does Avril have that makes him laugh like that?_ Victorique thought before sighing and opening a book

A couple minutes later she came across a sentence in her book that seemed to relate to her problem the word mentioned was _Jealousy_ she thought for a moment _jealousy...is that what this feeling his? _she thought to herself just then she heard the door open and close downstairs and that voice she loves oh so much "Victorique!" Kujo yelled as he ran up the stairs Victorique smiled as she heard his voice somthing she never got tired of hearing

He finally reached the top of the stairs Victorique was going to greet him but she rememberd the feeling she felt and decided against it

"your late" She said not taking her eyes off her book "sorry Avril needed some help with her homework" Kujo said sitting down next to her Victorique flinched at the mention of Avrils name unfortunely Kujo noticed this

"Oi Victorique is somthing wrong?" He asked with a caring tone "no im fine" Victorique lied turning a page in her book and avoiding looking at Kujo "are you sure? You seem stressed" Kujo said "ah i know what will make you feel better" Kujo said before standing up and grabbing a brush from Victoriques drawer "Kujo what are you doing?" She asked with a toneless voice "im going to brush your hair" Kujo said holding up the brush and smiling "why?" Victorique asked "it helps get rid of stress my mom used to do it to me" he said sitting behind her

When he started brushing her hair she didnt resist but she braced herself for a world of pain but surprisingly there was none instead she relaxed her shoulders and closed her eyes _why am i jealous? Avril doesnt get this kind if treatment from Kujo, Kujo vists me every day _she thought to herself jealously sounded stupid right now _ill always be Kujos Golden Fairy..._

* * *

><p><strong>this was short wasnt it? Sorry i was running out of ideas and plus i was typing on my ipad anyway sorry for these late uploads im not exatcly a free man at the current moement ya know exams and all that crap but over winter break expect some chapters popping up...mabye <strong>


End file.
